1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a right information managing device, an information processing system, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In recent years, in an office or the like, various kinds of information processors, are employed, such as a file server for managing files in which various kinds of data is stored, or an image processor (a printer, a scanner, a compound machine, etc.) for printing or reading image information. When users use these information processors, a control may be occasionally made, from the viewpoint of security, so that each user is controlled to use the information processors in accordance with rights to use them previously set to the users. Specifically, for instance, such a control is made that only the users belonging to a certain department are allowed to use an image processor installed in this department.